Never trust her Ladyship
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: Legolas and Haldir are on their way to Rivendell when they stop to spend the night at Lothlorien. There Galadriel has a plan concerning the two travelers. Implied shonen ai.


**This was actually written by a friend of mine. I am uploading this with her permission.**

**I would still appreciate it if you were kind enough to review. Tell me what you thought.**

**I BETAed this story.**

**Disclaimer: LOTR was written by Tolkien and that is not my name nor is it my friend's name. We do not own it.**

It was a beautiful, evening with a full moon. Forests in the Middle-Earth were full of moonlight, full of magic and silence. Few night birds were singing in evergreen, undefiled, dark forest, where all animals and elves could live in peace and harmony. Especially in Lothlorien, which was made of pure white and silver-colored trees, it almost looked like a heaven in the middle of the Earth and heart of the woods. Its ornamental and detailed architecture was breathtaking, almost unbelievable. No man or dwarf could make the same beauty as the elves. Probably it took more than one hundred years to build that kind of place, and now in the dark, it looked even better with clear brooks and mighty trees.

Lothlorien's mistress was Galadriel, immortal, but still the most beautiful, bewitching and mysterious of all the elves. She was also the most aged and respected one. Sky blue eyes and long, golden hair made her look like some sort of goddess. Her husband, Celebron, was nearly half of Galadriel's age, but still, he was as greatly respected and wise as she. Handsome, courageous and calm elf with dark blue eyes and almost white hair, he looked mighty good. No wonder that they were so in love.

One day, king of Mirkwoods, Thranduil, sent his son Legolas to Rivendell, to visit Elrond half-elf's house. It was a journey of many days and Thranduil was really worried about his son's safety, even though he knew him to be an excellent soldier. So, he asked Haldir the marchwarden to go with him as the young Prince's bodyguard. Haldir was noble and had knowledge about fighting skills, so he was the best choice for this journey. Both were blond, tall and good-looking elves, so wherever they went, people noticed them. Maybe that was the reason why they spent so much time in to the woods with each other. At least it was quiet and made traveling much easier. But they both needed resting places. So, that evening, they arrived at Lothlorien. Air was warm and all around them floated the good scent of flowers and trees. It was a safe place for elves to sleep and eat and many of them knew that.

When Legolas and Haldir arrived with their horses, it wasn't a surprise that the stables were almost full. It was a clear sign that Lothlorien's house was also full, almost. Nonetheless they had no choice but to stay.

Galadriel was already in front of the mighty gates and smiled to the travelers. She just knew if somebody was coming. She just knew… And she always thought that those two were nice looking together, ever since they met during War of the Ring. Galadriel could hear Haldir's little bit frustrated and nagging voice, but she only heard the last lines.

"- And on top of that, Legolas, I'd rather sleep in the bathtub than next to you", Haldir was muttering to his Prince. Legolas just sighed and rolled his eyes. He was way too tired and just ignored his bodyguard. What on earth they were talking about, only Gods knew. Galadriel couldn't wipe away the little smile on her face, but luckily, she calmed herself down when those two came to the gates.

"Evening, young travelers, Prince Legolas and lord Haldir. You look tired and hungry, please, let me offer you my hospitality and shelter for a night. Whatever you need, you shall have", Galadriel started with soft voice, which resembled a beautiful and delicate wind chime. Both Legolas and Haldir bowed wit honor.

"Evening, my mistress, lady Galadriel. We are most grateful about your hospitality. If you just could give us a room for a night. That would be enough for us", Legolas said with gentle and calm voice and straightened to his feet, almost same time as Haldir. Galadriel nodded her head and waved her long sleeved arm.

"Of course, my dears. I have one perfect room for you two. I hope you two enjoy your night… It is at the top of the trees, last door on the left. You cannot miss it."

Galadriel's eyes were smiling, even though her lips didn't move an inch. Both elf men bowed one more time and started to climb up the white stairs. Celebron, who had been listening in on the conversation a little bit farther away, now looked at those two and then his smiling wife.

"Did you just send those two to the honeymoon room…? You know there is only one huge bed and also a romantic atmosphere", Celebron wondered and leaned to the wall. Galadriel smiled like sunshine and swept her husband's cheek gently.

"Well, my darling, you saw how cute they were together. I'm sure that Haldir will not sleep in the bathtub tonight…"

**The end!**


End file.
